disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KayKayDee/Weird Kick Dream(Part 4)
Weird Kick Dream Part 4- The Big Finale! Okay, guys time for part 4!! Be sure to check out one of my other blogs with the "Survery" to tell me what I should do next! First, just to get it out, I am now like, addicted to Hatsune Miku (Japanese anime pop star) and did you know that her voice was computed programmed and people go to her concerts and the singer is a projected anime? Go on youtube and search up her song "World is mine" listening to it right now, gawd so good to get it out. Sorry if I took up lots of space :) Second here it is!!! *In a dark alley* *A girl walkes to a secret door leading to a staircase, She enters, you are unable to see her face but you can clearly see her lux blonde waves, she enters another door that leads to a command center you can see her smile briskly before fading into a scowl* *Cut to Seaford airport* Jack: Home!!!! Milton: Yea- GAH!!!! My foot's asleep! Jerry: Like my butt. Kim and Jack: Ugg... Jack: Thanks mom, We can go back by ourselves this way. Mom: Are you sure? Jack: Yeah. Mom: Well alright, but be careful. Jack: We will. Kim: Let's go. But first Let's find Rudy. Jack: Where is he anyways? Jerry: I know. He's at the hospital. *Cut to hospital, where Rudy is just beggining to exit* Jack: Rudy! Rudy: Hey guys! Jack, Kim, Milton *darkly* Jerry. Jerry: Hey Rudy! Sup' Jack: We need your help, Kitty and Kai are planning something! Rudy: Oh, really? I just saw them! Kim: Really?!?! Where? *Rudy points* There Jack: Let's go! *As they run, Kai spots them and dashes, trying to lose them. They follow into a dark ally, then a staircase then a command center. Kai disappears* Kim: Where are we? Kitty: In my lair, duh! First I'm going to get rid of all you loos-ahs and then use my little device to take over Seaford. Kim: And you will do that by-? Kitty: Sending malipulating brain waves. Jack: Umm... English? Kitty: My-nd cont-role Everyone else: Ohhh Kim: You sure your sycoplan will work? Kitty: Let's find out! *turns on machine* *laser shoots at Jerry and quietly, Rudy slips out unoticed* Jerry: I belong to Kitty Doe Crawford. Bow down to my queen. Kim: Jerry? Are you crazy? Jerry? Jerry: What are your orders my queen? Kitty: Terminate. Jerry: As you wish. *Throws a punch at Milton and hits his stomach dead center* Milton: Argg! Jack: Jerry! What are you doing? Snap out of it! *Kicks Kim in the knee and she falls down, gasping in pain* Jack: Kim! Are you okay? Kim: Don't worry about me! Just try to stop Kitty! Jack: What am I supposed to do? *Jerry is fighting Milton vicously* Milton: Use math! Calculate the distance and force required to make the perf- Jack: English!!!! Milton: Throw something at a 78 degree angle and destroye the machine! *Kim takes of her shoe and pelts it at the machine, it hits bull's eye* Milton: Or you could just do that. *Jerry stops what he was doing and looks around, confused* Kitty: You idiots! You WILL pay for this! *She leaps and runs, kicks Jack, flips Milton and Jerry and pulls out a knife, pins Kim down and places the knife at her throat.* Kitty: You and your friends ruined everything! You will pay for this! You always got everything and I was just Kim's boring older cousin. Once I take over, everyone who should've had a good life but didn't get it because of a sibling everyone else liked will get what they deserve not the other way around. Ah,where should we start? Maybe your neck. *Slowly makes a tiny cut on Kim's neck. Jack, Milton and Jerry see this but they are trapped in a cage and can't do anything* Kitty: Let's make it deeper? Kim: *Mutters something* Kitty: Here we go! Kim: Sto!!! Kitty: What was that hun? Police: Seaford Police! Put your hands up! Kitty: Excuse me!?!? *Kitty turns in disbelief as an officer grabs her* Kitty: What? Officer you must've made a mistake! Police: The only mistake I've made is not yet cuffing you and charging you with attempted murder and kidnapping! Kitty: What? Noooooooooooooooooooooooo... *3 Months later* * Fancy resturant* Kim: I'm so glad everything's back to normal! Jack: Me too. How are you healing up? Kim: Great, thanks. Jack: Ahh. I am so glad you're okay now. Kim: The hospital said they wanted a final check up to make sure that the wound isn't going to infect. Oh and I heard from my dad that Kitty is sentenced to ANOTHER trial since she thought 40 years in prison was NOT good. Jack: I must be crazy because I kinda feel bad for her. *Jack and Kim's eyes meet* Kim and Jack: As if. *laughs* Kim: Waitress! Waitress: Yes? Kim: Check please. *to Jack* You want to go for a walk? Jack: Sure. *at a park* Kim: It's so nice out here. You know why? Jack: Why? Kim: The view is pretty and I'm here. With you. *smiles* Jack: *smiles back and leans over and kisses her. You may not know what was going in their minds but you DO know that for Kim, life couldn't have gotten any better.* ~The End~ Credits Written by: KayKayDee Story created by: KayKayDee Kickin' It and charecters created by: Jim O'Doherty Remember to check out the survery blog and vote for what I should do next? also I forgot this but I could also do my own Lab rats and Kickin' it crossover!! Squeee! THX for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts